Trains & Scarves
by Suu9
Summary: The journey may be worthwhile, but it's the destination that we can look forward to at most.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_ nor its characters.

**Author's Note(s):** Been a while since I wrote a _Final Fantasy _story, with Vincent and Tifa no less. Anyhoo, please enjoy. c:

* * *

**Trains & Scarves**

Tifa was waiting, sitting down on an uncomfortable bench at the train station. She told Cloud that she was meeting a friend, but little did he know that he was quite familiar with whom she was meeting with, but Tifa had made sure not to give away the person's identity.

As she sat there, she could not help but go over the scant conversation she shared with Cloud before leaving; it left a small frown on her face to think of his words.

"_This isn't the first time you've gone out like this- what gives?"_

She was peeved at his present concern. Her outings to meet this friend were not as frequent as she hoped they would be, but they were more than enough to help her through the long months, especially when Cloud decided to take his "delivery trips" across town. She was quite annoyed at how he started to treat her. The world was well taken care of, and as far as she knew, there would be no more battles to be fought. It annoyed Tifa at how Cloud was only now showing concern about her. She knew that taking time to sort things out would be a long process- she was aware of that- and dutifully stood by her best friend while he searched for answers, and given that some routes had proven to be dead ends, she still stood by him with patience and persistence.

Tifa had relinquished any thoughts of her and Cloud forming a relationship that went beyond the friend's sector. She was okay with it.

The sting that would fester inside her heart had healed up permanently now, and when she looked at her best friend, no such longings of 'what could have been' ever resurfaced. She had forgiven him, and forgiven herself. _We all make mistakes._ A saying, she found herself repeating more often every single day.

However, Tifa did wonder why Cloud chose only now to notice where she had been going off to these past couple of months. She had refrained from telling him that Vincent had moved into town, a little ways away from _7__th__ Heaven_. Surely, no doubt with his delivery runs, Tifa must have guessed Cloud would have spotted the gunslinger at some point. Guess not.

But that did not matter now. She was waiting for Vincent; traffic here in the city was unbearable, and traveling his conventional way was out of the question- lest he wanted to fright people into cardiac arrest. And since Tifa did not own a car, neither did Vincent, the train was their compromise. There were times when she found herself waiting a few minutes- one time she waited for at least two hours before his train came in. He stated, at that time, that there was a problem, which then lead the entire schedule to be delayed.

Tifa remembered that day- it was near Christmas, and the station was packed with people; going to see family, friends and loved ones. All wanted to get out of Midgar for the holidays. Tifa did not blame them; the city of steel and industrial capital was not a pleasant sight during the winter holiday, and did nothing to lift the joyful spirits being passed around. She found herself more than once thinking about selling the bar and moving someplace else. Tifa had always been a fan of water, but Costa del Sol was out of the questions since she would only schmooze around and not get anything done. Perhaps near a harbour or somewhere quiet. Water did not have to be present- any place besides Midgar would do.

Shifting out of her memories, Tifa checked the watch on her wrist. It was a gift from Vincent. He had bought it for her last Christmas, insisting she know the time herself instead of asking him every five minutes. It was a fun Christmas, although Cloud was absent, she had a good time nonetheless. Besides, seeing those big smiles on Marlene's and Denzel's face made her heart soar.

The time read six o'clock in the evening, which meant that Vincent's train would be hear any minute now. She had become accustomed to delays, since snow had begun to fall a few weeks prior. If anything, Tifa had learned to bring something to pass the time while these little delays happened. Shera, whom was now happily married to Cid, had taught her how to knit. Such a thing was interesting to Tifa as she had never seen anyone in her family do this, although she was no complete stranger to the technique. It seemed so _domesticated_, but it did help pass the time, and just like anything, it required patience and persistence. Perhaps something so tame was just what she needed; to have a break from her hectic life.

A good half-hour passed before the intercoms around the station informed the people that the train would be delayed due to bad weather conditions. Moans, groans and a few choice words were uttered around her, but Tifa went back to her knitting. Fifteen minutes had passed since the last message, and once again, the intercoms sounded throughout the station, apologizing for even more delays. Tifa wondered what Vincent would be doing in an immobile train.

_Perhaps reading a book or the newspaper_.

Satisfied with her thoughts, Tifa went back to her work, nearly done. She had brought a little too much yarn, but figured she could use it all up since what she had in mind would be good for the colder months ahead.

Fourty-five minutes passed, and the all familiar screech of the train as it stopped at the station could be heard. A shuffle of hundreds of people gathered their belongings and ushered themselves and their families aboard. A transition of about the same amount of people stepped off the train and made their way to the train station, hailing taxi cabs or joining their families and friends and heading off home.

Tifa had finished the last bit of her knitting and placed the needles away in the bag, along with the loose ends of yarn and made her way to meet Vincent. She did not have to wait long; he stood out and above from most of the people walking by, his pale skin and ebony hair a sure sign that it was him. Dressed in his signature black, minus the tattered cape, he donned a dark brown long coat. Since Deepground, Vincent had opted to not wear his gauntlet as often, instead sheathing his hand in a water-proof leather glove that covered most of his forearm.

He spotted her looking for him, and his eyes crinkled up as a small smile was formed on his face.

Tifa walked towards him. When they were barely three inches apart, Tifa closed the distance in a tight hug, her arms enveloping around his neck, so he had to bend slightly to reach her height.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, which he returned, and she welcomed him with a lovely smile, one he relished in.

"Another delay?"

"Yes; the weather this time."

"I heard over the intercom. Did you have a good trip?"

He grunted in reply, "but the destination was better."

Tifa blushed slightly after his words, and gently rested her head against his broad shoulder. "The kids will be thrilled to see you."

"Hmm. I look forward to this visit."

As the made their way through the train station, the cold wind from outside assaulted them as they reached the main entrance. Quickly thinking, Tifa grabbed out her knitting work and unraveled it.

"You're getting better, I see. A scarf?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, I figured I could make myself one instead of spending money, knowing full well that the materials to make a scarf would end up being cheaper."

A practical girl, he loved that. Wrapping his arm around her, Vincent squeezed her body gently to his, and looked down at Tifa with growing affection.

"But you made it too long- you'll be hidden beneath all that."

"It's not just for me."

A curious look was on his face, but he did not have to wait for her to explain what she meant. Draping the scarf behind their necks, Tifa swung one end so it covered Vincent, while the other end covered her.

"Items with dual purposes. I like it."

"So do I."

Vincent leaned down slightly to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Both of them wrapped up in Tifa's scarf headed outside and towards _7__th__ Heaven_.

End.


End file.
